kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tohoru Kazaragi
Tohoru Kazaragi (風木トホル) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is the gunslinger from the distant future of year 21XX and he's the one of the members of the Agent Stratos. While the GTA side is a members of the GTA heroes and considered him as the enemy officers along with the army of GTA forces. He specialises in mid to long range combat. Consequently, his melee capabilities are quite poor (usually with gun shots only), which puts him at a disadvantage in close combat but lethal at range. Role in Game Agent Stratos= First appears in Chapter 10 in Story Mode (Agents from Another Dimension) in Sarara arc, a high school student who does his best to avoid violence as possible. He's also one of the agents in Agent Stratos along with Kiyōka Katasuma, Kiyōma Katasuma, Shizune Mashiro and Remy Hohadner. Their mission is to liberate the real world innocent peoples and suppressing the GTA forces for good. |-|GTA= First appears in Chapter 6 in Story Mode (Flashing Bullets) in Sarara arc, Tohoru lives in a destroyed world where people are at poverty. Leader of Team Bastian, his group acts as a local police force while their base doubles as an orphanage and later joined as GTA heroes along with Kiyōka Katasuma, Kiyōma Katasuma, Shizune Mashiro and Remy Hohadner in order to kill the real world peoples and wrecking havoc the earth's history. However, he was killed by Sarara shortly after along with his teammates. Character Infomation Appearance Agent Stratos= Tohoru has blue eyes and navy hair. He is always seen wearing the agent style uniform similar to Rosha's. |-|GTA= Tohoru has blue eyes and navy hair, his hair is bit much longer than Agent Stratos version. Personality Agent Stratos= Similar to Rosha's, Tohoru is braveful, intelligent, talented, smart and a nearly fearless agent. He gains a respect and trust with his common bright deposition. He also has a strong desire to protect not only Kiyōka, but Sarara as well and is always considering their safety even during his missions. Honest with his thoughts, he wants to emphasize the positives in life to his agents. |-|GTA= GTA version of Tohoru was more aggressive and serious than Agent Stratos version, which is exactly what the GTA leader's morale was looking for. A key difference between the two is that while Agent Stratos version is braveful hero, GTA version goes in opposite as serious villain. He was also more stubborn, but silent, which made him more of an enemy in the game. Quotes *"I'm Tohoru Kazaragi and I hoped for ready!" (selected in Character Select screen) *" Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and Main Stats: AGI (Physical ATK) Movesets Note: The Normal Attacks and Charge Attacks patterns are changed depending on the distance between the enemies. Ground Moveset Close range= , , , , , : Tohoru shoots plasma shot in a fanning spread per shot for each input, with the last input being a delayed shot that knocks down. , ( ): Tohoru jumps backwards and shoots a powerful shot that pierces through the enemy's defense with slowed hitstun. Also Tohoru has a EX Attack 1; he shoots a rapid fire plasma shots in a wide spread in front of him. , : Tohoru jumps high and shoots a concentrated plasma shots on the ground which emits a launching plasma explosion. Also this move is performed, he'll transition himself into the air for air combos. , , , ( ): Tohoru turns around and fires a directed concentrated plasma shot at an enemy in a low posture shot that stuns enemies on hit and causes burn. Also Tohoru has a EX Attack 2; he kicks forward with his right leg via a stumbling flying kick. Once he connects, he mauls enemy to the ground and shoots a downed target to the head. , , , : Tohoru spins around and fires a barrage of rapid fire plasma shots in a 360° around him. Inflicts crashing knockback. , , , , , ( ): Tohoru jumps up with a backflip and fires a concentrated plasma shot to the ground that causes a launching-away quake. Also Tohoru has a EX Attack 3; Tohoru turns around and fires a barrage of concentrated plasma shots forward. , , , , , , ( ): Tohoru turns around and instantly shoots a series of powerful concentrated plasma shots in front of him, while the second input does a low posture stance and fires an extra plasma shots in front of him. Direction, : Tohoru does a flying kick in front of him over 3 meters in said direction. During his flying kick, Tohoru is invincible during his attack. Backshot ( during dash): Tohoru jump backwards and fires a plasma shots to repel enemies. |-|Long range= (Tap/Hold-able): Tohoru fires a barrage of plasma shots from his plasma pistols. During his shots, he can move at any direction by using the direction pad or analog stick. *Tapping the to repeat the shooting stance up to 4 or 6 times and can be followed up a Long Range Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , ). *Hold the button on any specified shooting stance for rapid fire. Also can press the button for Long Range Charge Attack chain moves. Also Tohoru can move freely while he shooting. : Tohoru does a long range version of C1 EX 1. , : Tohoru does a long range version of C2 without jumping. , , : Tohoru does a long range version of C3. , , , : Tohoru does a long range version of C4, but he fires only in front of him instead of around him. , , , , : Tohoru does a long range version of C5. , , , , , , ( ): Tohoru does a long range version of C6. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset Close range= , , , , , , : Tohoru repeatedly fires a plasma shots to the ground diagonally 5 times as air combo, with the last input being a powerful shot that spiral knocks the enemy away from him. , : Tohoru flips himself upside-down and spin while firing a rapid fire plasma shots below him. Also he still spinning while shooting until he reaches the ground. , , : Tohoru does a aerial axe kick. , , , : After two aerial shots, Tohoru shoots a two concentrated plasma shots. , , , , : After three aerial shots, Tohoru does a vortex-like spin and rain hundreds of plasma shots upon unsuspecting foes that are below him similar. Unlike aerial C1, he spins around, and does a somersault. , , , , , : After four aerial shots, Tohoru flips and fires a several instant spread plasma shots in diagonal downward angles. , , , , , , : After five aerial shots, Tohoru rolls and does a aerial version of C6. |-|Long range= * (Tap/Hold-able): Tohoru fires a barrage of plasma shots from his plasma pistols, but he slowly descents to the ground while shooting. Tapping the to alter the shooting stance with different aerial shooting stances by flipping around up 4 or 6 times and can be followed up a Aerial Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , , ). *Hold the button on any specified shooting stance for rapid fire while in midair, but he slowly descents to the ground while shooting. , : Tohoru does a aerial long range version of C1. , , : Tohoru does a aerial long range version of C2. , , , : Tohoru does a aerial long range version of C3. , , , , : Tohoru does a aerial long range version of C4. , , , , , : Tohoru does a aerial long range version of C5. , , , , , , : Tohoru does a aerial long range version of C6. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 button, : After block the enemy attack, Tohoru does charges forward with a counterattacking drilling dive kick. While blocking the attack with L1 button, : After block the enemy attack, Tohoru hops back and fires plasma shots within Tohoru's line of vision. Other Function , : Double Jump. R1: Lock-on the enemy. Tap to change the Lock-on target (but only lock-on targets to the enemy officers and/or bosses). Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Dynamic Plasma: Tohoru shoots a focused beam of concentrated plasma to the front of him over 5 meter range. It has piercing multiple hits per shot. (This skill is learned from the start of Tohoru Kazaragi's Level). *MP cost: 200 *Cooldown: 5 seconds Multiplex Plasma: Tohoru shoots a 7 concentrated plasma beams in a fan shaped in front of him over 5 meter range. It has piercing multiple hits for each plasma bolt and he can use his skill up to 3 times a row. (This skill requires Tohoru Kazaragi is Level 10). *MP cost: 100 per use (300 MP in total) *Cooldown: 7 seconds per use, (21 seconds in total) Plasma Storm Rush: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Tohoru stands in a ready shooting ready position like a akimbo style. Press and/or hold the button to fires hail of plasma bolts in front of the enemy continuously. Press the or let the Storm Rush is over, he twirls around once and shoots a powerful charged shots that spiral knocks the enemies away slightly on hit from Storm Rush Stance cancelling attack (This skill requires Tohoru Kazaragi is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 300 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Charged Plasma: (Chargeable) Tohoru stands in a ready shooting ready position like a akimbo style then fires a two powerful concentrated charged plasma beams straight forward to pierce enemies over 10 meters in front of him. Grounded foes are knocked away from the hit of Charged Plasma shot via crashing knockback, while airborne foes are spiral-launched in place. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Tohoru cannot be move while charging and loading. Longer charged version has one additional twin beam shots after the first shot was fired. (This skill requires Tohoru Kazaragi is Level 30). *MP cost: 200 (uncharged), 400 (charged) *Cooldown: 10 seconds (uncharged), 20 seconds (charged) Plasma Grenade: Tohoru throws plasma grenade in front of him. When the plasma grenade explodes, it leaves a ball behind. The energy ball constantly pulls enemies closer to the ball over 5 meter blast radius and explodes after 9 seconds. Also the ball explodes when it is hit with his normal, charge moves or Dynamic Plasma, it creates a burst of several plasma explosions over 10 meter radius. (This skill requires Tohoru Kazaragi is Level 30). *MP cost: 300 *Cooldown: 40 seconds Musou Attacks (Plasma Trigger) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Tohoru shoots both plasma pistols simultaneously in a rapid fire fashion while posing stylishly over 10 meter range in front of him to hit all enemies in front, ending with a charged double shot. The first part of rapid fire shots is a knockback roll juggle which prevents enemies from escaping and the last part, they're hit from a powerful charged double shot will spiral knock away into the air. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Tohoru Kazaragi’s Level. , (Plasma Trigger (midair)) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Tohoru does a midair version of Plasma Trigger, with Tohoru aiming his plasma pistols at a downward 45 degree angle and the same way goes to the grounded version. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Tohoru Kazaragi is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Stepped Charged Plasma) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Tohoru does a Musou version of Plasma Storm Rush while he walks slowly and ends with a overcharged Charged Plasma, then Tohoru gets knocked back roll by shot recoil. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Tohoru Kazaragi is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Agent Grab) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Tohoru fires a single plasma shot. If the shot hits the enemy, he shoots the victim's groin and then mauls it to the ground with his foot. He then gloats as shoots them with a single plasma pistol. Unblockable. If the shot doesn't hit, he goes a roundhouse kick that knocks back the surrounding enemies in the front. If the shot hits the enemy too far away from him more than 4 meters, Tohoru dashes towards the connected enemy and does a strong dashing kick that hits and spiral knock away from him. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Tohoru Kazaragi is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Plasma Wild Trigger) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Plasma Trigger): Tohoru does a Huge AoE, but longer and more powerful version of Plasma Trigger with a barrage of uncharged Charged Plasma shots that hits all enemies over 20 meter wide in front and spiral knocks the enemies up into the air last for 10 seconds. The final blow shoots a overcharged Charged Plasma that creates a large plasma explosion over 30 meter blast radius. Unlike most of Huge AoE musous, this Huge AoE Musou Attack has two parts: the first part covers only in front of him, while the large plasma explosion blast the surrounding enemies. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Tohoru Kazaragi is Level 40. (Ultima Plasma) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Plasma Wild Trigger): Tohoru stands in a ready shooting ready position like a akimbo style while charging his burst of plasma energy with his pistols and the surrounding enemies over 30 meters AoE will force to flinch state and multiple hits (force flinch has no damage). After charging enough energy, he fires a two powerful enormous concentrated beams of plasma directly in front of him. Inflicts multiple hits several times, damage and spiral knocks the affected enemies up into the air for every hit. After the plasma beams are fired, it creates a massive expanding plasma explosion around it in the blast area. The explosion from Ultimate Musou generates a electro-magnetic storms over a huge area lasting about 10 seconds. The amount of hits and damage are varied depending on the time holding the button to longer charge. Also regardless of charging, the enemies will blast in the air who caught via spiral launch and any enemies K.Oed will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. Ultimate Musou Attack's area is determined by stage charging with the Circle button: *Stage 1 (simply tapping the button): Small damage, 35 hits. *Stage 2 (holding the button for 5 seconds and release): Medium damage, 70 hits. *Stage 3 (holding the button for 10 seconds or longer): Large damage, 105 hits. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Tohoru Kazaragi is Level 50 along with Akimbo Ultima. Burst Attack (Akimbo Ultima) (Burst Mode required and instead of Ultima Plasma): Tohoru stands in a ready shooting ready position like a akimbo style while he prepares for his Burst Attack. As his burst attack starts, Tohoru fires a charged plasma shots repeatedly in a fan formation repeatedly. As he continues his burst attack, he resorts to swinging plasma pistols while shooting to cover more range before sending out multiple piercing volleys in a row, then performs Plasma Trigger for ready final blow juggle. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, he attack ends with his turning around and firing a stage 3 charging Ultima Plasma to inflicts multiple hits several times, damage and spiral knocks the affected enemies into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Tohoru’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. The explosion from the final blow of Burst Attack generate a electro-magnetic storms over a huge area lasting about 20 seconds. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Tohoru Kazaragi is Level 50 along with Ultima Plasma. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Tohoru Kazaragi is arguably the first purely ranged character to effectively be given access to his plasma pistols as a primary means of combat and tricky movesets to work with due to the "Battle Range Combat" type. Like Sarara Hoshisaki's, most of his range attacks are great for eliminating large enemy troop units, and stalling enemy officers and bosses from afar. Also his aerial Charge moves are tricky even he's in the air for skilled players. His plasma shots are straight forward consist of two hit shots per attack unless by locking on the enemy with R1 button, can pass through enemies, making it very useful. With Tohoru's moveset, which heavily relies on plasma related shots to destroy enemies from the distance easily. Also Tohoru has a higher combo rating, meaning most of his move including skills and Musou Attacks have multiple hits and always scoring a hundreds or thousand of hit combos. In addition to multi hit combo ranged character, equip his weapons with further damage enhancing elements such as Slash and Landscape. Ability is used to increase damage for his skills and Air can be used to increase damage usage of his Aerial Charge Combos (but, its optional). Certain-kill, and Aggression are used for increasing the damage output of his Musou and Burst attacks. In addition, he can equipped any armors, accessories and runes with Sonic attribute to further maximize his damage output because Tohoru's main stat is AGI. Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Stage 10 "Agents from Another Dimension" along with Kiyōka Katasuma, Kiyōma Katasuma, Shizune Mashiro and Remy Hohadner. Trivia *Tohoru Kazaragi is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *His appearance and clothing are loosely based on Tohru Kazasumi from Gunslinger Stratos series except with being a mixed of his alter egos of Frontier S and Ward 17. **In terms of the character names, his first name Tohru was added with "o" on the fourth letter and the last four letters of his surnames was "ragi" instead of "sumi", the result was Tohoru Kazaragi. *His personality is loosely similar to Tohru's except with being a agent acting while the GTA ones being a terroristic acting. *Tohoru's movesets are similar to Sarara's except big differences in following: **He never use other melee weapons or doing melee attack unlike Tohru from Gunslinger Stratos. **His Standard Musou Attack is similar to Dante's Hyper Combos "Million Dollars" from Marvel vs Capcom 3 except its a plasma projectiles as well as he can performs his musou while in the air similar to Deadpool's aerial Hyper Combo "Trigger Happy". *Tohoru is the first character along with other 4 are from the distant future of 21XX other being Palme Karasawa and Leos Kelper. navigation menu Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sarara Side Characters Category:Battle Range Combat Type Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemy Officers Category:Unlockable Characters